


Unexpected

by pencil026



Series: Puzzle [3]
Category: EXO (Band), VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pencil026/pseuds/pencil026





	

Yifan noticed how Joonmyun seems to have a lot of things in his mind these past few days. His husband seems to be always deep in thought even when they are at home. He’s worried. He has asked Hakyeon but the secretary told him that all major projects are going smoothly so he concluded that his Fated’s thoughts are not about work. He tried asking but of course his shorter lover just smiled at him and told him that he’s fine. Yifan really hopes so.

\---

“Are you okay, oppa?” Jungdah’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Yes, why?” he asked innocently as he ate a small bite.

“You are not with me here. You’ve spaced out for a couple of minutes before I called you out,” his younger sister pouted at him.

“Sorry. I’m just thinking about something..”

“What are you always thinking about? I.. I shouldn’t tell you this but Yifan oppa asked me if I know any issues or problems that you are hiding. He’s worried about you. You know you can tell me anything right?”

She looked at him and he can see the sincerity swimming on his sister’s orbs. He sighed and decided he might as well tell her what he was thinking about. He needs ideas anyway.

"You know.. it's almost our 3rd anniversary. I want to give him something but you know Yifan, he already has everything. I kept on thinking about what to give him," Joonmyun sighed. Yifan really has all the things he could want. It upsets him that Yifan can pull surprises on him and give him things that make him happier but he can't do the same for his lover. 

"Oppa, you're overthinking again. Yifan oppa wouldn't care about any material thing, you know. He just wants you. Don't fret about anything else," Jungdah said as she observed him. 

"He already has me and I'm still lacking."

"Don't say that. You lead a really successful company and you still call yourself 'lacking'? You're smart and caring and... the list goes on. Are you hearing bad things and rumors again? Don't let those people bring you down," Jungdah frowned as she thought about how mean and judgmental people are to their family.

"You know, sometimes I think I'm really not worthy to be with someone like Yifan," he sighed once again. He bowed and stared at his almost untouched lunch as he tried to compose himself. He wouldn't want his sister to see him tearing up. 

He felt his body being pulled into a warm hug. Jungdah didn't say anything as he silently cried in her embrace. It's a good thing they decided to eat lunch inside 'The CEO's". It would be worse if employees see him like this.

Jungdah hummed a lullaby that Joonmyun recognizes. It was the song that their mother used to sing when they were younger. He felt as if he was back in time when he was younger. The song relaxed him but he also felt bad that his sister needed to comfort him. Sometimes, he really doesn't feel confident about himself.

This is his biggest flaw -- he's too insecure and sensitive. He hates how he feels that he is never good enough for anything or anyone.

\---

The ringing of his office phone snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hello."

" _Good afternoon, Sajangnim. Secretary Park of GD Entertainment called about your meeting with them today_ ," Hakyeon's voice made him more alert.

"Why? It is 1 hour from now, right?"

" _Supposedly. However, due to some emergency, they won't be here. They are asking if they can reschedule on your next free time instead._ "

"Well, sure. Check my schedule and inform them if they will be amenable for the time and date."

" _Yes, Sajangnim. Is there anything else I can check for you? Since the meeting is cancelled, you are free until CEO Wu comes to pick you up at 6PM_ ," Secretary Cha asked.

Joonmyun thought for a moment and decided to go out for a while. He's done moping.

"Please tell me when you're done with my schedule. I need to go somewhere and I'll bring you with me."

\---

_Joonmyun hates events like this. But he needs to socialize with these people for the family's business._

_This time the international business conference was held in Japan. He stared blankly at the view on the glass wall of the function hall that they are in. The magnificent lights of Tokyo is more interesting than the stiff businessmen around him._

_"Excuse me. I heard you are representing Kim Entertainment?" a rough voice called his attention._

_"Yes, sir. I'm Kim Joonmyun," he bowed then flashed his well-practiced smile._

_"Oh. I thought Kim Minseok will be here. You're his brother?" the older Korean businessman asked._

_"Yes, sir. It has been decided that he will take care of the medical businesses of our family as I will lead our entertainment businesses."_

_"Too bad. I heard he's very good at handling the business. I guess you can't give him all the work," the older gentleman eyed him. Joonmyun hates this. Being compared to his hyung is never a good thing. It's as if they won't trust him because they want Minseok instead. Joonmyun did not speak as he tried to keep his polite smile._

_"Excuse me," another voice interrupted, giving Joonmyun the chance to avert his gaze and look at the owner of the new voice._

_There were two tall males who approached them but the one in front was the one who spoke. His features are definitely striking. He was tall, blonde and -- Joonmyun must admit -- handsome. The other was a black-haired male who looked at them with a neutral expression. The blonde was looking at him and Joonmyun felt strangely embarrassed by the way he was staring at him._

_"CEO Wu, what an awesome chance to meet you. I thought you will not be able to attend this year's conference as well," the older businessman who was talking to him was now addressing the newcomer. Joonmyun is still looking at the man's face, thinking about where he has heard that name before._

_"Well, I have a lot of things to do but I'm glad I was able to attend this year's conference," the guy stated and Joonmyun was speechless because the guy was still looking at him while talking to the older businessman._

_"I'm Lee Jae Sun of Lee Music, by the way. We wanted to approach you with a business proposal but we never get a chance," the man stated as he handed a business card. Joonmyun vaguely noted that the man's company used to be their partner. The blonde accepted the card and handed it to the black-haired male._

_"Like I've said, we have a lot of things happening at the same time so I rarely get a free schedule. I actually just came here to talk to Kim Joonmyun about our proposal," the blonde stated while looking at Jooonmyun meaningfully. Joonmyun kept a neutral expression but he was nervous because he can't remember any new proposals. He personally checked his files earlier that day and he doesn't have any business with this CEO Wu._

_"You are planning to collaborate with Kim Entertainment? Oh, we are their partner too. Here, President Kim, is my new business card. We updated our contact information, " the older gentleman is now smiling at Joonmyun as he handed his business card. Joonmyun accepted it politely._

_"If you'll excuse us, we have a lot of things to discuss," CEO Wu stated._

_"Sure, I look forward to working with you," the man nodded. Joonmyun bowed._

_He was shocked when he felt someone grabbing his hand. He was speechless as the tall blonde led him out the function hall. It was strange to be dragged by someone you did not really know. He vaguely realized that the other guy was silently following them._

_"I'm sorry that we met like this but please trust me," the blonde looked at him in the eyes as he was led to the elevator. Joonmyun nodded._

_He did not know why but he felt as if he knew him from somewhere. The blonde smiled for the first time and Joonmyun was shocked to see how the gummy smile changed the blonde's expression. Joonmyun tried to avert his gaze as he was staring at the handsome face again. That is when he noticed their hands. CEO Wu was still holding his hand. And not only that.. his Red was tied with the other's._

_"W-what??" Joonmyun stuttered as he looked at the taller's face again. The elevator opened and the taller led him inside._

_"As you may have just noticed, we're Fated. I did not know I will meet you here. When are you going back to Korea?"_

_"Tomorrow night," Joonmyun answered. He did not expect something like this too._

_"I.. I want to talk to you. Please come with me?" the other asked. There was uncertainty in his eyes._

_"Okay, sure.. I'm sorry. I'm not ready for this as well," he timidly answered._

_He did not notice that they were already on the basement. They left the elevator and the taller opened the door of a Maserati for him. The silent guy sat on the driver's seat and CEO resumed holding his hand when they settled at the back._

_"Taekwoon, please make arrangements for us tomorrow. We should all go back to Korea together, the blonde instructed as they exited the building's parking._

_"Yes, Sir. Mr. Kim, can I please have your information so we can book on the same flight?"_

_"Uhmmm.. sure. I'll be in the 10PM Korean Air flight tomorrow."_

_"Noted. Thank you," the black-haired guy quietly answered. He seems intimidating but he seems nice too._

_"I'm so sorry for taking you away like this. I did not even introduce myself. I'm Wu Yifan of Wu International and he is Jung Taekwoon, my secretary," the blonde stated. Joonmyun's eyes went wide at the information. Wu International is a multibillion company. He remembers how his parents wanted to build partnership with that company._

_"You are Kris Wu?" he asked, wanting to verify if the man beside him is indeed the heir of the said company. The older businessman earlier did call him "CEO Wu"._

_"Yes, but please call me 'Yifan'," the other smiled again._

_"Okay.. Uhmm.. I'm Kim Joonmyun. I am the newly appointed president of Kim Entertainment," he bowed._

_"I'm sorry about what happened to your parents," the other whispered._

_"You knew them?"_

_"Not personally. Your parents were both smart people. We were about to actually finalize the deal of partnership with your company when the accident happened. The proposal is still in pending status as of now. I know how difficult it must have been for you."_

\---

"Jungdah told me that we are not an ordinary pair, that we did not go through the boyfriends stage. She suggested for me to give something that couples can wear together. What do you think, hyung?" Joonmyun asked as he drove. It has been a while since he handled the steering wheel of a car. Yifan always drives when they are together or their secretaries drive them to wherever they needed to go. Cha Hakyeon fought for the wheel but he's the boss so his secretary sat on the passenger's seat in defeat.

"That's a good idea, Sajangnim."

"Well, what couple-ly stuff should I get for us?"

"Hmmm.. If my opinion counts, I think you should get jewelries. The two of you are always so formal and I can't imagine the two of you wearing common couple items. But you also don't wear much jewelries so I don't know," Secretary Cha answered as he stared at his planner, probably fixing his schedule before their leave.

Joonmyun was still thinking about the suggestion when they entered the mall. They walked for a while, his secretary walking silently behind him. It is sometimes unnerving how he copied the way Taekwoon follows Yifan.

Joonmyun stared at his wedding ring as the light reflected on it. He looked ahead and saw a jewelry shop. He entered the shop with a purpose.

\---

_"W-what?!" Is he hearing things? This can't be real._

_Joonmyun wanted to pull away but the pleading grip on his hand stopped him. His Red glows._

_"Please marry me," Wu Yifan repeated. They were in a private room in what looks like a luxurious hotel. The taller told him that he wanted to talk but Joonmyun did not expect them to jump to conclusions._

_"I.. I can't do that! We just met!" he exclaimed. His verbal objection is the opposite of the way he sat with the other who was firmly holding his hand. Yifan was actually down on his knee, like he was proposing to his lover. But they just met 2 hours ago.. Joonmyun can't decide if this is just a fantastic dream or a beautiful nightmare._

_"I've waited for more than 10 years to meet you. I've been all over the world. I've actually lived in Korea but I did not meet you there. But here, in Japan, a country that I've visited so many times, I was given the chance to meet you. This is definitely Fate's decision. I'm ashamed that I did not know a beautiful and significant person like you but I will correct that. I want to know you more."_

_"We can be friends or something.. we don't need to get married right away.."_

_"I finally have you within my reach. I don't want to let you go," the taller earnestly answered. He was looking directly at Joonmyun's eyes as if he was looking through him._

\---

The small pair of earrings immediately caught his attention. 

"Please give me these," Joonmyun requested as the store representative approached him. He handed his personal black card, the credit card that is linked to his siblings' account. Yifan should not know he bought something. 

The representative bowed as she took the earrings off the shelf and showed it to Joonmyun. He nodded in approval and the representative closed the small box and packed it.

"Hyung, I need to have my ear pierced. Please schedule," he told Hakyeon who was watching him with a smile.

"Yes, Sajangnim."

\---

_He nervously swallowed as they entered the Arrival area. He knows that all of his siblings will be there. He can imagine their shocked faces already._

_He can feel that Yifan was looking at him again. He sighed and then felt the taller squeezed his hand in support._

_"Oppa!" Jungdah's voice called. He saw her smiling and waving at him. Jongin was beaming at him too._

_His hyung's expression is another story though. Kim Minseok was not even looking at him; he was looking at the person who was holding his hand. Minseok turned to look at him in the eyes._

_Jungdah and Jongin stopped waving when they noticed the two tall males that are with him. Joonmyun took a deep breath as he looked at Minseok._

_"Hyung, this is Yifan.. my husband," he bravely declared. Yifan bowed to his siblings as the youngest two stared in shock._

_"We need to talk," Minseok frowned as he looked at Wu Yifan and their entwined hands. He gave him a meaningful look as he turned to walk away._

_\---_

_Tension is palpable from the time they left the airport to the time they arrived at the Kim's mansion. Joonmyun rode with Taekwoon and Yifan and thought of how he would explain himself to his family. He does not know how to read his hyung so he doesn't really know what to do. Yifan kept quiet but continued holding his hand. Their Reds glowed as Joonmyun squeezed their entwined hands to convey his thanks._

_He felt as if he was  a child again as his hyung look at him. It has been a long time since he experienced being scolded._

_Jungdah and Jongin stayed quiet and kept themselves busy by preparing tea and snacks. Taekwoon sat on the single sofa, silently waiting. Kim Minseok sighed and finally talked._

_"I let you attend a business conference and you come back with a husband? Joon, what the hell?" Minseok asked calmly. Joonmyun expected shouting but he probably shouldn't have. His hyung will never lose his cool like that._

_"I'm sorry, hyung," Joonmyun bowed. He doesn't know how to explain but an apology should be provided first and foremost._

_"I'm so sorry as well, Minseok-ssi," Yifan said as he looked at the older Kim._

_"I know you. This is.. I don't know what to say. How did you even get involved with Kris Wu?" Minseok asked, turning to Joonmyun again._

_"We're Fated, hyung. I just.."_

_"Wait. What? Fated?" Minseok asked, shock written in his face._

_"Yes, we are Fated and I don't want to let him go so I asked him to marry me," Yifan confirmed._

_"Does your family even know about this marriage?" Minseok asked Yifan as Jungdah and Jongin sat on the couch after placing some drinks on the coffee table._

_"Yes, but they are in the middle of changing their schedules so they can come here to meet you. My father will be coming from Canada and my mother will be from China. They should be here as soon as possible," Yifan answered. Joonmyun was also surprised with the information. He did not know he will meet his in-laws so soon._

_"I.. I don't even know..  Joonmyun, you're old enough to get married but this is just so sudden. I hope you thought about this. This is your future," Minseok sighed as he drank his tea._

_"You're not against the marriage?" Joonmyun asked._

_"Why would I be? You actually don't need my approval. You're smart and capable and I always trust your decisions. I'm just here to guide you. I won't command you to do things. That applies to Jungdah and Jongin too. You don't need my approval to do things that you want to do. Just give me time to accept your decision. This is one hell of a surprise," Minseok answered._

_"I'm really sorry, hyung. I never thought I'd meet my Fated in a business conference in a foreign country. But.. I decided that I do not want to let him go too so I accepted his offer. We'll get to know each other from here on and I do hope our families will get along well," Joonmyun stated._

_"We'll support you but I want you to be ready with all the fiasco that is about to happen. I asked if the Wu's knew about the marriage because this is a big deal. Kris Wu, I know you won't hurt Joonmyun but please make sure that other people won't harm him. People in the business may try to invade your privacy."_

_"I will always protect him," Yifan firmly answered, making Joonmyun's heart skip a beat._

_"That's good to hear. I'm sorry if I seemed cold to you earlier. I was just not sure how to react to my brother marrying someone when he was just supposed to be away from home for just 2 days. Gosh. What a surprise really. I'm Kim Minseok, by the way, I'm a doctor."_

_"Thank you for accepting us, Minseok-ssi. I'm sorry for not asking his hand for marriage properly. Everyone knows me as Kris Wu but please call me Yifan. This is Jung Taekwoon, my secretary. He knows everything."_

_"Nice meeting you both. Please take care of Joonmyun," Minseok smiled and Joonmyun felt at ease._

_"Congratulations on your marriage, oppa," Jungdah stated with a smile._

\---

Yifan definitely noticed the change in Joonmyun’s mood. He seems to be happier. 

"Can I ask why you are smiling by yourself?" Yifan asked as he drives from the main building of Kim Entertainment to their home.

"I'm just happy that everything is going smoothly. I'm excited for our vacation too," Joonmyun smiled at him.

\---

_He signed the paper, finalizing his decision. Maybe he should have called his hyung first? Maybe he's rushing things? He never thought, even in his wildest dreams, that he will marry someone who he just met less than 6 hours ago._

_He turned to the taller man beside him. The taller was calmly waiting as their sole witness Jung Taekwoon signs their marriage certificate._

_He looked at his ring finger where a simple but elegant gold band is now resting. The ring is studded in small diamonds and a pair of wings is engraved on the inside. Joonmyun wonders what that means._

_When they exchanged vows earlier, he was really flustered but the taller seemed to have prepared everything as if he knew that he will marry someone today. The rings fit perfectly as if Yifan knew his ring size too._

_"Now that your marriage is official, you may now share a kiss," the Japanese judge who was facilitating their civil wedding announced as he smiled at them. It was said in English and Joonmyun wanted to pretend that he did not understand. He was nervous, curious and excited at the same time but he can't seem to anything other than turn a bright red._

_He felt it when Yifan shifted to face him, taking his left hand. He shyly looked up to his new husband and the taller smiled fondly at him. The taller's other hand cupped the shorter's cheek as the taller lean down for a kiss. Joonmyun shyly closed his eyes but he felt pressure on the corner of his lips instead. He opened his eyes and found himself looking straight at Yifan's red face. The taller seems flustered too. He heard clapping and when he turned, the judge and Taekwoon were both congratulating them._

\---

Yifan should really thank Lu Hana for this. The smile on Joonmyun's face shows how happy he is to be here.

The small tropical island is a hidden paradise that Lu Hana suggested when she heard about Yifan's quest for the best vacation spot. It really is the best place to run away to since Winter is at its peak in Korea and he knew how Joonmyun hates the cold weather.

Yifan has made it a tradition to prepare a vacation for the two of them on the week of their wedding anniversary. They'll be free from any work for one week and they should just enjoy themselves.

Preparing their vacation is always a challenge as a lot of company issues are to be personally handled by them. Their schedules also do not match most of the time but they try their best to eat together and spend time with each other. Yifan is glad that everything went according to his plans. He's also thankful for the support of Kim Minseok and their secretaries. Jung Taekwoon and Cha Hakyeon will handle the companies until they come back. Afterwards, Yifan will reward them their vacation too.

\---

The taller male still can't believe that he has been married to his Fated for three years now. People think that he is intimidating and confident but he is terribly self-conscious when he first saw Kim Joonmyun.

\---

_Kris Wu had been very busy as his father decided to assign him as CEO of the Chinese, Japanese and Korean branches of Wu Corporation. He needed to move from his home in Guangzhou, China to set up his new permanent office in Seoul. It's a good thing that he is fluent in the languange. Another plus is that his executive secretary, Jung Taekwoon, is actually Korean. He is glad that his loyal secretary is willing to follow him wherever. They've been to Korea multiple times for various business trips but he never thought he'd move to the country._

_They just moved to Korea last week but now they are in Japan to attend an international business convention. He does not know what to expect because his father is the one who usually attend events like this. Too bad his old man is in Canada. Yifan wanted to just take a rest._

_He was kind of late but he figured it doesn't really matter as this is merely a social event and not a confirmed appointment. He saw familiar figures of competitors and partners but did not make an effort to talk to anyone. His secretary was silently following him, pointing out the names of the other foreign businessmen that Yifan wasn't familiar with. He was absentmindedly checking the time on his Rolex when he noticed something. His Red is actually glowing and the thread seems longer. He looked at where the thread is leading and was surprised that it seems to be pointing to one side of the function room._

_Is this it? He will finally meet his other half?_

_He tried to calm himself as he followed the thread._

_He stopped when he saw a young man who was speaking to an older businessman. His Red was leading him to the most gorgeous man he has ever seen._

_“The older man is Lee Jae Sun of Lee Music. The young businessman beside him is Kim Joonmyun, second son of Kim Entertainment. I heard he was appointed as President after the unfortunate accident,” Taekwoon’s quiet voice brought Yifan out of his own thoughts. He knew he was staring but he can’t stop himself. He remembers the information about Kim Entertainment. They were supposed to collaborate for a huge project but the Kim family’s heads died in a car accident._

_“Kim Joonmyun..” he whispered the name. He knew it sounds stupid but the name seems so familiar to him that he thinks his mouth knew the name all along._

_He decided to approach his Fated. This is now or never._

\---

"Thank you for taking me to this place.. it's really awesome. This is a real paradise," Joonmyun squeezed his hand as they walk along the white sand beach.

"I'm glad you liked the place. I really want us to enjoy our time away from home," Yifan smiled as he kissed Joonmyun's hand.

"I feel bad. I don't have any gift for our anniversary," the shorter sighed and then pouted.

"I don't want any gift, love. I just want you to be happy with me," Yifan kissed the pout away. Joonmyun leaned into the kiss and hugged his waist.

"But I know you still prepared so much so I feel bad.. Thank you so much," Joonmyun whispered between kisses.

\---

Joonmyun sighed nervously as he sat on the bed. He was freshly showered and was only wearing one of Yifan's large dress shirts.

He can hear the water running as his husband is still taking a shower. He doesn't know why he's so nervous about tonight. It's not as if this would be their first night. They are married for three years now and yet he is still so shy around his own husband.

The door opened and revealed Yifan who was toweling his hair. He was just wearing a fluffy bathrobe and the sight made Joonmyun swallow.

Yifan turned to look at him and promptly stopped toweling his hair. He met his husband's intense gaze. He must look like someone who was offering himself. He's never done this before. Sometimes, he thinks he's really not enough for Yifan because he is boring and inexperienced in the bedroom.

Yifan slowly approached him as if he will disappear if he moved faster.

"Happy anniversary, my love," Joonmyun whispered as he reached for his husband. They were both on the edge of the bed and he hugged Yifan's neck to pull him down for a kiss. Yifan held his waist as they continued to taste each other’s mouth.

After a moment, the taller leaned back so that they can both breathe.

"Joon, I--" Yifan started but Joonmyun stopped him by placing his thumb on the taller's lips.

"Have I ever told you how much I really love you?" Joonmyun smiled and looked at his Fated in the eyes. "I always miss you even when you are beside me. Thinking of you gives me strength.. I always think of you and the feelings I can't contain gives me a sense that you always think of me too. We may have met in the most unexpected ways and even jumped to a marriage without a second thought but I don't regret anything.. You are the best thing that ever happened to me."

The shorter slowly removed his hand on the taller's face to retrieve the small box that he has been hiding. Yifan looked at him curiously.

"I know you still have your piercings from your rebellious years. You told me you do not wear earrings because you wanted to look formal but I wanted to wear something that would show off that we are together aside from our rings. Sometimes I wish everyone would see how our Reds are tied together so that they wouldn't doubt me.. Anyways, please accept my simple gift," he opened the box and the pair of midnight blue galaxy earrings glinted against the light. He picked one and wore it on his right ear. He picked the other one and leaned into Yifan's face. He kissed the side of his husband's neck then he carefully placed the earring on the taller's right ear. "Now we match," he smiled as he kissed his husband again. Yifan kissed him back with so much passion.

"You do not need to give me anything, Joon. I don't need anything or anyone else but you. Thank you very much for this meaningful gift anyway," Yifan whispered as he kissed the shorter's neck. The large dress shirt is now opened and Joonmyun is panting as Yifan kissed his throat going down to his chest. He found himself clawing to remove his husband's bathrobe as well.

"I love you.. so much," Joonmyun stated between kisses as his husband laid him down the bed. Yifan hovered above him, his gaze full of love and adoration.

"I love you more, my lovely sexy bunny," Yifan answered as he continued to shower him with kisses.

\---

_Joonmyun has been afraid to meet his parents but the moment their families did meet, Joonmyun was immediately showered with adoration. Yifan's mom kept on teasing him for getting a fine man as his husband. His father supported his mom's statement and Yifan definitely agreed._

_The Kim siblings were wary of the adults that are now their in-laws but Yifan's mother told them to treat them like family. They wanted to support them like the parents that the Kims had lost._

_"You are so wipped," his father smiled at him. They were both looking at his mother who was pinching the cheeks of a very flustered Joonmyun._

_"I guess I am," Yifan answered with a fond smile as his mother continues to shower the Kim siblings with her attention. The youngest, Kim Jongin, is shyly nodding at whatever his mom was saying._

_"I'm really glad you finally found your other half," his father patted his shoulder before getting the attention of his mother._

\---

Joonmyun stirred awake when he felt someone kissing his nose. He smiled, eyes still closed, as he snuggled deeper into the warm embrace of his husband. He felt strong arms hold him close as his face cheeks leaned on his Fated’s toned chest.

“Good morning, Angel,” Yifan’s voice whispered as he licked on the new earring on Joonmyun’s right ear. A pleasant shiver ran down his spine. He hummed, still not opening his eyes.

He felt a huge hand that squeezed his bottom and he smiled again as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked up at his taller lover with fondness in his eyes. Yifan’s hair is messy, probably from how much he was grabbing Yifan’s hair last night. He blushed as he traced the characters ‘我爱你’ (wo ai ni) on his husband’s chest.

“Good morning, my love,” he shyly whispered. Yifan leaned down to capture his lips for their ‘first kiss of the day’. Joonmyun giggled as Yifan continued to kiss his sensitive ticklish spots.

Joonmyun is forever grateful to be loved like this.

\---


End file.
